Betrayal Is Near
by Traka the Elf
Summary: A rewritee of 'One Step Closer'.  It will be different, so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Fan Fiction A.1: Betrayal Is Near **

**A/N Ok, sorry about the caps! My computer is messing up. sorry. Alrighty then. this is a rewrite of my earlier story "one step closer". It will be much different from the other so there will be difeferent twists. p.s. does anyone know what could be wrong with the typeing? its not on caps lock. and shift still works for anything except letters. help! **

**Finished Date:**

**Published Date**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBS**

**Chapter 1: The Locket**

Kate looked out the window of Mr. Benedict's house. It was raining. The rain made her sad for a multitude of reasons. Her father had left a week ago on a mission that was supposed to take two weeks. No news had come from him. But right before he had gone he told her how her mother had died. A plain had crashed in Peru. Her mother had been archeologist who discovered old ruins and forgotten temples.

Kate sighed. She was sitting in her favorite seat in the whole house. Even though she didn't usually sit around, when she did it was there. She could watch the stars or the clouds; even the rain if she was feeling depressed. Her moods had been odd lately. She felt disturbed that she was even feeling sad. Normally she was happy all the time. It was like a cloud had rolled out over the sky.

Perhaps it was Curtain. Yes, that would make sense. The newspapers had been all about Curtain the day her father disappeared. He had made a sudden escape from jail and fled far away. The newspapers had no more news about Curtain, which was also odd. Still, Kate felt it was good to give the blame to somebody other than herself. She recalled Sticky telling her it was because girl's hormones… Sticky didn't wake up for half an hour.

It had been quiet in the Benedict house for the last few days. Everyone was worrying about Milligan. So Kate was quite surprised when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned quickly around. No one was there.

Cautiously she stood out of the window seat, careful not to let her bucket clang. She walked into the living room and looked down the hallway. A shadow was all she saw before she heard, a whisper "Kate."

Kate jumped and turned around. Reynie was standing there, looking oddly cautious. "You scared me," Kate whispered back.

"Did you hear that noise?"

"Someone's in the house. I saw their shadow, and I know it wasn't any of the others, the person's shadow showed that he was tall and built."

"You know a person's gender by looking at their shadow?"

"Of course, now come on," Kate said looking down the hall again.

No shadow was there. "That's odd," Reynie said.

Kate quietly began working her way down the hallway. "Kate!" Reynie hissed, before following her.

Kate edged her way along the wall until she came to the door she saw the shadow from. It was Mr. Benedict's study. She carefully opened the door and peered inside. "Mr. Benedict!" She cried before running into the room.

Reynie ran after her. Mr. Benedict was asleep with his head on his shoulder. Reynie took a breath of relief. "Kate, he's just sleeping."

"For a scary second there I thought he was dead," Kate said, her voice shaking.

"He's not dead. But he will be soon," said someone, stepping out of the shadows.

Kate and Reynie looked up into the face of a ten man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction A.1.2: Betrayal Is Near **

**A/N It seems i left the dates off the last one. Hmm… anyway here's chapter two. bby the way iv'e changed the set up a bit. 'the locket' is part 1. id didn't actually name chapter 1. sorry,**

**Finished Date: October 25, 2011**

**Published Date October 25, 2011**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBS**

**Part 1: The Locket**

**Chapter 2: Missions **

Kate swung her bucket expertly. A briefcase was raised to block it. "Now, now children."

Reynie stood back, short of breath. "Now where are the other two?" asked the Ten Men.

As if on que Sticky and Constance bound into the room. "Alright then," The Ten Man said. "I am not here to harm you."

Kate swung her bucket again. The Ten Man dodged it easily. "Now listen."

"You're an idiot," Constance said.

The Ten Man sighed. "Mr. Curtain is asking for your help."

"Never," Kate cried.

"You will help him. Or there will be dire results. Your families will be killed."

The children stared blankly. "Now," The Ten man said. He walked out of the room but not before giving Kate a small shiny object.

Kate slowly looked at it. Her face grew white as a sheet, and she felt nauseous. Reynie came up to her. "Kate… What is it?"

She hid the locket. "Nothing, it's nothing."

She sighed. "What are we going to do?"

Mr. Benedict woke up.

**A/N Sorry it's so short.**


End file.
